Sweet Home Chicago
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: It's Christmas in Chicago and curiosity arises when two certain orphans are taken on a field trip to see the Windy City in lights. Please Read and Review
1. FIELD TRIP!

**Once again another Blues Brothers fic. **

**This one shows as they were kids and the main thing of this is that the Penguin and Curtis have decided to be nice and show some of the orphans Christmas time in Chicago (to which if anyone has seen it, is really beautiful). **

**Enjoy and Seasons Screamings! ^^**

**Penguin belongs to Universal  
Curtis belongs to Cab Calloway (may God have mercy on his soul)/Universal  
Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God have mercy on his soul)/Universal**

**-**

**Chapter 1: FIELD TRIP!**

**-**

"All right! Everyone in a single file line," the Penguin's voice boomed like a lieutenant commanding his army as she revealed her ruler to show that she was serious which caused the orphans to jump into the straight line as commanded. The Penguin smirked lightly at this as silence surrounded the children as well as her.

"Now I'm only doing this as a treat, if any of you misbehave I swear by God's holy name that I will have Curtis-," she paused for a moment to allow the African American to show himself as he gave a mere wave in his blackened suit before the Penguin resumed, "-drive you back to this orphanage."

At this, the orphans seemed to comprehend as they all nodded with a great understanding not only of the rule but of the Penguin's wrath as well. Two of the orphans understood her wrath greatly as they wore miniature suits similar to Curtis' as well as shades, fedoras, and just for the winter weather; black boots, scarves, and mittens to match. These boys were known to the orphanage as Jake and Elwood, two boys named after places in the Windy City; however, they were known more than just for their names but rather more for their music and pranks.

As they immediately obeyed the Penguin's orders the younger one known as Elwood hoped deep in his heart that Jake wouldn't do something stupid today. In a way, he was a bit excited to get out of the orphanage and see the rest of Chicago. In a way one could compare him to a princess locked in a tower in which he would look down everyday from his window and watch the passing Cadillacs and other types of cars as well as other people of Chicago and every day he wished he could get himself a Cadillac and see more of this great place, despite his age.

"All right, now everyone in the car. I will be up front with Curtis so if any of you disobey," her voice suddenly got stern as it sent more shivers down the children's backs than any winter wind could do. "I will hear of it," a sudden reassuring smile of kindness return to her rosy cheeks as she climbed in and everyone followed suit. In a way it seemed uncanny that Jake and Elwood should fit in the seat behind the Penguin's seat. Once everyone was seated in, they drove off, and just for the boys, Curtis put on a good blues station with some Elmoore James tunes which caused them to smile some.

Halfway during the ride, Jake decided that he could play a little game with Elwood. No sooner his eyes came across a little yellow buggy as a wide grin came across his face as he turned fast and playfully punched Elwood in the arm.

"PUNCH BUGGY YELLOW!"

Elwood caught onto this came as he let out a little 'ow' as he rubbed the injury some. However, his eyes soon darted along the road and no sooner he found what he desired to he did the same action in return to Jake.

"Punch buggy blue!"

"Elwood, what the Hell was that-" **THWACK!** No sooner he could finish his question the Penguin turned fast and whacked Jake on the wrist as a warning to which Elwood also took as one and immediately silenced himself before he could say anything else. The little Jake scowled some before slumping into the seat with his arms crossed over his chest. Elwood still rubbed where Joliet punched him as the blues seemed to soothe them both after a while and like the obedient boys they now were, they remained silent throughout the trip.

If anything this seemed to please the Penguin as she and Curtis talked about matters of the orphanage. It was all going well until the car came to a smooth top on a street which caused everyone to look up in wonder as to why they had done so. Looking around, a few grins and widened eyes began to show as the Christmas spirit started to seep in.

They arrived.


	2. Michigan

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!! And no this is not Santa. Just some teen listening to the blues while posting another chapter to a BB fic. Yep. **

**ANYWAY in this chapter the orphans arrive to their first destination to which even I have to admit is beautiful. ^^ Anyway, enjoy and Merry Christmas! ^^**

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal Studio  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God have mercy on and bless his soul)/Universal Studio  
Curtis belongs to Cab Calloway (may God have mercy on and bless his soul)/Universal Studio  
The Penguin belongs to Universal Studio**

**-**

**Chapter 2: Michigan**

**-**

Miniature pairs of eyes widened to the size of saucers as jaws were slack open in awe. Along the different tones of flesh, lights flashed with a gentleness to ring in the Christmas spirit and cheer as their hearts seemed to pound with excitement in tune with the lights. Lights were abound as they surrounded the orphans who eyed every detail and shred of Christmas color along the streets of Chicago. Glows from strings that hung off the trees that appeared to be soldiers of nature, standing still and allowing the lights to drape off this what they had been missing from their positions in the orphanage? Was this the Christmas of dreams? In their innocent eyes: yes.

Somewhere carolers were singing of the Savior being born upon the Holy day of Christmas as well as jingle bells and such. It was the usual Christmas songs that Curtis had taught the young boys in a bluesy manner. The one he mainly taught them was Elvis' Blue Christmas to which Elwood enjoyed due to the tone used upon it as to where Jake thought it was okay. Nonetheless, he remained a blues fan of other artists like Little Walter and others that Curtis had taught them.

As the young Blues Brothers allowed their eyes to peer through the shades and watch the glimmering and shimmering lights, a sudden sense of warmth filled Elwood's heart for a strange reason to which he did not know. Perhaps it was the elation and kindness that the Christmas spirit offered or the fact that somewhere there was a distinctly faint scent of gingerbread. For Jake he felt some of the sensation his brother was feeling as he gave a small smirk.

The Cadillac drove along Michigan Avenue in a slow way so that other cars passed him while the orphans took in the glitter and the glow. Their eyes widened with a wild sense of curiosity to which most of them never felt before as the young boys of blues recognized this feeling as the first time they heard the blues. Nonetheless, this was something different from the blues as a few of the children swore they smelled gingerbread while others claimed to have heard jingle bells from a certain sleigh of a certain holiday legend.

Their hearts pounded with intensity as they allowed the Christmas spirit to enter their beings as some of the stores they took notice of where decorated with tinsel and ornaments the size of children's heads. At the moment, Curtis smirked to himself as a lyric of a Christmas song reminded him of the children's reactions to which a slight grin formed.

'Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow,' he thought to himself. Yes, that was them especially little Elwood who was itching to get out and feel the string of lights in his hands by some miraculous way without hurting himself (but then again who could hurt themselves with lights as pretty as these and were out of the orphans' reach)? Grins and smiles formed upon their faces as 'oos' and 'ahhs' were heard from time to time while the tiny Blues Brothers remained quiet and merely observed in silent shock.

-

And that was when they were off again. Only this time they headed out of Calumet City and a bit more in the direction of Lake Michigan. What lied up there was another Christmas feat to which Curtis was also curious about considering he had heard different things about it. He allowed a smirk to show upon his face as he listened to the blues while his own sense of Christmas spirit began to build within him.

"Hey Elwood," Jake started with a slightly smug grin on his face as Elwood didn't seem to take notice as he listened to the blues tunes on the radio up in front.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of the.." he paused for dramatic effect as he allowed his voice to deepen in a creepy tone to make Elwood listen to him. "The Michigan Monster?"

Elwood instantly whipped his head over to Jake and jumped a bit back at his grin as he straightened himself up yet kept a slight distance from his brother. Other orphans sitting around them leaned in to hear the story of "The Michigan Monster" as Jake became very proud of himself for gathering so much attention by three little words.

"N-no," Elwood responded in a slight scared tone while others joined with his answer or shook their heads and resumed to listen on as though hanging onto every word that came from Jake's mouth. It was as if it were a bad dream that one didn't want to dream but kept dreaming anyway, just to see how it would end and how horrid it would be.

"Well," he grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he resumed in his young baritone tone of terror. "The Michigan Monster comes out every day in December to drag random people into the lake and eat them."

"That's horrible!"

"Why would he do that!?"

"Well, you see," Jake started again in that tone as he noticed that his brother paled some to which he smiled internally to himself. "The Michigan Monster was born by a guy named..." he looked over quick at a passing diner for a name as he turned back to them fast. "Joe's..Joe. A guy named Joe made the Michigan Monster by making a deal with the Devil. He would give the Devil-"

"OH NO, NOT SATAN,"an orphan cried out as she listened on with rapt attention despite the fact that her eyes were wide with fear as she was as pale as her bones.

"Yes....him..anyway, he'd give the Devil all the evil he had in him in exchange for this..," from the corner of his eye he saw an older but attractive woman with a Hell of a body as he was unaware of the fact that he trailed off for a moment.

"For this...extremely hot babe....with a Hell of a bod...and....long hair..and....pretty eyes...and.," he paused as he realized what he was doing before he refocused himself and resumed with his story.

"For this beautiful woman cause the guy never had any luck with women. So the Devil agreed on this but what the guy didn't know was that the girl as actually the Michigan Monster!"

Elwood swallowed hard as he leaned forward a bit as his form trembled some like other orphans who were swept up in the tale as the Penguin and Curtis didn't notice as they listened to the music playing from the car radio..

"S-so..uh...w-what...happened to h-him," Elwood asked in a petrified tone that made Jake's internal grin widen.

"Well," Jake started again in a sly smooth tone of bone chilling ways to get everyone's attention again. "She went into his room when he was asleep-" -they leaned in closer as their hearts seemed to pound like drums of the Amazon River. - "Then..she slowly lifted his body from the bed, see they lived near Michigan Lake so she was gonna drown him and then eat his dead body."

"OH MY GOD,"a good majority of them yelled as the Penguin began to watch this from the corner of her eye.

"And when he opened his eyes....all he saw of his girl was-" all of them waited with baited breath as before he could begin to describe the horrific features of the fabled monster he was struck on the head and wrists with a ruler.

"Jake! There will be no scaring the orphans on this field trip!"

"Damnit!" **THWACK!**

By then, most of the orphans retreated back into their seats as Elwood rocked himself gently to the blues tune playing as his imagination grew with numerous thoughts of how the Michigan Monster appeared as they drove on. Of course, little Elwood didn't know that there was no such thing as the Michigan Monster but it would be a while before anyone told him that. Jake didn't tell him because he liked to go along with his pranks and this (letting believe that the Michigan Monster was real) was one of them to which he simply reclined into the seat and allowed the blues to take him away.


	3. Delightful and Frightful

**Merry Christmas! ^^ Just a reminder, Jake and Elwood are still kids in this. In this chapter they are visiting the Museum of Science and Industry which every Christmas has a display of Christmases Around the World and they are usually trees from different lands like Japan, Mexico, etc. It's really awesome. ^^**

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God have mercy and bless his soul)/Universal  
Curtis belongs to Cab Calloway (may God have mercy and bless his soul)/Universal  
Penguin belongs to Universal  
Girl belongs to me but IS NOT A MARY SUE**

-

**Chapter 3: Delightful and Frightful**

-

They pulled up to their destination of choice as to them it appeared almost dull with a time of ancient history for a building as none of them seemed impressed (except for one girl who practically wore Coca-Cola bottles for glasses). Upon parking and exiting the orphans watched the Penguin with her thwacking stick as she stood like a lieutenant of religion to which the children followed suit which caused the Penguin to smirk a bit in satisfaction.

"Now," the woman in black and white started as she observed the orphans. "Please stay in a single file line," she spoke with an eerie kindness in her voice as she gently smacked the ruler against her palm to which some of the children swallowed in slight fear at that.

"And if any of you get out of line, as stated before, we will drive back to the orphanage. Understand," she asked in a more strict tone as the orphans nodded vigorously at her question, especially Jake and Elwood as they turned with the other children to form a single file line as commanded. While the Penguin took the lead (considering she knew Chicago better than the children), Curtis took the rear where Jake and Elwood were as the young boys smirked in satisfaction to see their fatherly like figure be close to them.

As they entered the museum, it seemed like more of a march if anything. A few people stared at the line of orphans which caused the Penguin and the janitor to look at the personas from the corners of their eyes to which they seemed to almost cower or sulk away. Soon they approached the escalator and climbed on as children were almost freaked but curious as to how high the moving stairs would take them.

"Elwood, don't look down," Jake told his younger brother as he did so anyway which caused Elwood to rush to Jake's side and hold his hand tightly which caused the older brother to internally groan and sigh some. Sometimes Elwood would listen to him, other times his curiosity would get the best of him. He couldn't blame him though and neither could Curtis. Elwood was a curious boy as most children were to which he often found himself in trouble with the explanation of his curiosity.

Jake, on the other hand, when he got into trouble he knew what was coming to him (even though he continued to cause mischief anyway) but would also find himself defending Elwood for whatever prank or crime of curiosity he committed. Upon him being used to this, he didn't mind it as he considered Elwood as his brother to which he knew he had to defend him and that it was destiny to do so.

The escalator stairs and floor were united as they reached the floor to which the Penguin (or other orphans) had to drag orphans off from the sudden shock and awe they received from the beautiful sight before them. What lied before them was possibly the biggest tree in the Windy City that they'd ever seen. The object glistened and glowed like a colorful angel of the Heavens above as even the Penguin smiled at the lit up spectacle before them.

It was a tall evergreen tree decked out with paper chain garland as well as numerous lights and different colored ornaments from balls to stars and others. Atop the tree was a bright star as a sign of hope and joy for all who should embrace it during the holiday. What a beautiful sight before them and how bright it shined; it was as if it were a beacon for all those who ever dreamed and for all those who ever wanted to believe or see the magic that lied within Christmas.

By now, Elwood's jaw was dropped to the floor as his eyes were wide like saucers. Jake's eyes were the same as Curtis' grin was wide with joy and Christmas spirit. Most of the other orphans were the same as the Penguin led the children to the exhibits which were of different Christmas trees around the world. There were ones from Japan, Mexico, China, everywhere. By now the children were fascinated as their minds grew with wonder and curiosity of the foreign lands displayed through the miniature pines and ornaments.

One tree that sparked Elwood's attention was awkwardly one from Holland or someplace he couldn't remember. He stared at it as though entranced by it while Jake was a bit amused by the one besides him as he looked at as though searching the details. However, Elwood pondered one thing: why the Hell were spider webs used as ornaments? He admitted it was odd and rather unheard of (considering he had a slight fear of spiders but then again who wouldn't have a fear of something black with long creepy legs?) as he cocked his head a bit in confusion only to return it to normal and blinked as he attempted to figure out the meaning of it.

Curtis watched over the younger boys of blues as he laughed inside. How innocent they were to foreign mannerisms that were laid before them on such a traditional tree of the holiday. Then again, the two boys were innocent to the ways of life and only by today had seen how beautiful people could make it through twinkling lights. The boys were like the sons Curtis never had (aside from Cabel Chamberlain but that was in the future as Elwood would discover) as those who saw how Curtis treated the young boys often glared at him to show their hate and slight prejudice. Nonetheless, Curtis brushed it off and stuck with the boys who admired the glisten and glow.

It was at then a small, girlish voice seemed to poke through the crowds' footsteps that walked throughout the museum and gently broke through the barrier of Elwood's mind. The young female side stepped her way past Curtis and to the tiny Elwood as she stood besides him, admiring the tree as well and grinned some.

"They used spider webs as decorations because there's some story that a family over there couldn't afford to decorate their tree so they went to bed and when they got up, spiders had decorated their tree so it was something naturally beautiful or something like that."

With this, Elwood looked over and turned an immediate shade of red to which he saw the prettiest girl outside the orphanage. Curtis saw this and grinned even wider as he had to restrain a laugh as to how Elwood reacted to that of the opposite sex who was adorable. In Curtis' view, Elwood looked like a child's surprise upon opening a present on Christmas. It was sweet and charming as he could hear Elwood swallow hard and attempt to regain himself over the girl's charming appearance.

-

Soon it was time to leave as one by one, the Penguin counted the heads of the orphans who had attended the field trip as she murmured the names beneath her breath as though she had mastered everyone's names, ages, and other personal information from the orphanage. She managed to get to Jake (who suspected that Elwood was behind him and naturally quiet all this time) and that's when she started to panic. She counted everyone's heads again, did a roll call but when she came to the name of Elwood there was no response as Jake jumped out of the car, and bolted for it. Curtis joined him

"Where's Elwood," the Penguin shrieked loudly as people were drawn to her tone before going back a bit at the horror and volume of it.


	4. Kiss and Rumble

**Merry Christmas! ^^ Enjoy this chapter and please no bashing or flammage, thanks ^^**

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God have mercy on and bless his soul)/Universal  
Curtis belongs to Cab Calloway (may God have mercy on and bless his soul)/Universal  
Girl belongs to me and is NOT A MARY SUE**

-

**Chapter 4: Kiss and Rumble**

-

Elwood found himself in the company of a young girl who ran off from her parents to which she (as described to him) were stuck up jerks who didn't know the beauty of Christmas. In the young girls' eyes,Christmas was a thing of beauty as displayed before them in the Museum of Science and Industry's Christmas Around the World display. However, her parents thought of it as a time of grabbing luxury presents from their friends and spending time at an exclusive wealth club to which no children were allowed.

The young child's wealth was practically lavished upon her miniature frame in which she wore a holly berry red faux fur coat as it trailed down to her ankles. Upon opening it to relieve the excess heat gained throughout her walk as well as the coat itself, she showed an almost Victorian styled emerald dress which complimented her black hair that was placed neatly (probably by some maid) into a french braid which was decorated with little diamonds that were real to the eyes and fingers.

As to how she came upon meeting Elwood, she found him sitting under the biggest tree in the display and blowing into his harp. Hell, some people even threw him some cash and change to which he took greatly as a Christmas present and compliment. She was drawn to the strange sounds that she vaguely recognized coming from his blues harp as she handed him a $20 to which compared to her seemed like a mere dollar. He took the money gratefully to which he stopped (considering her wide eyes of childhood demeanor attracted him) and from there, they began their little rendezvous.

It was then that Elwood learned that this young girl's name was Clarisse AnnaMarie the Third who was born an Aquarius and given every single thing she wanted even though she grew bored it no sooner a few months or days passed. Elwood could see that she would rather want a simple life to which she wouldn't have to live the life she did. He could see this in her wide dark brown eyes as well as hear it in her sigh of despair as she acknowledged that her wish would never come true.

As they walked along and talked about blues and brooches, she stopped them both as she happened to notice a sprig of mistletoe above them. Smiling some she looked to Elwood who was blushing lightly at the mistletoe as he had heard vague rumors as to what one does beneath it. He gripped his harmonica tightly in his hand as he watched her childish form near his' some but not in a forceful manner.

"You know what you're supposed to do under mistletoe, right," her young girly tone asked as she blinked her deeply dark brown eyes and batted her little lashes which caused the tiny Elwood to swallow hard.

His differently shaded eyes watched her as she leaned in close to him and pursed her soft red rose lips that were wanting his childish lips to press against hers' not only in the tradition of the mistletoe but also to see if what she was currently feeling for the young orphan was a crush or lust. He found his body instinctively moving closer as well as before he knew it, his miniature lips were pressed gently to hers'. Elwood found himself flushing and blushing beyond all reason as he realized that this was his first kiss.

At that moment, he could hear every blues lyric of love as well as soulful love ballads ring in his ears as he could feel the world disappear beneath his feet as only she mattered to him. His feelings for her were still that of friendship but nonetheless, the feelings he was getting from the kiss. Emotions of unknown love as powerful as the winter wind and as strange as the supernatural began to flow through his veins as he gently gripped her forearms, unaware of what he was doing.

It was beautiful. She was beautiful. This place was beautiful. Everything was beautiful as random notes and music tunes blasted into his mind as though it were a corny love scene from some cheap romance flick. If this was love then this was the epitome of it or so it had appeared in their eyes of youth. The day was young, they were young, and it was all perfect. So perfect that not even a winter wind could rip them apart and no force, how great or miniscule could tear them away. What a rush, what a collision, what a pulsating euphoria that lasted for a mere moment or so before it all came crashing down like the collapse of a wave at the shore.

Until the ranks between high class and poor class collided to which Elwood felt his form being poked back by a cane or pole of some sort in the gut as to where he felt young Clarisse be ripped from his arms. He opened his eyes to see a tall, looming man of almost menacing features as most of him remained shadowed even in the brightness of the tree lights that surrounded them. His wife (or so it appeared as the woman held a struggling Clarisse tight to her and scolded her) appeared to be made of nothing but diamonds and sparkles as Elwood found it funny but almost eerie.

Man and woman, husband and wife, shadow and light- it was awkward how it all seemed to fit together as Clarisse struggled to get to him but failed in the manner as he did. Elwood tried to get to her but the bastard restrained him with the cane that (upon closer inspection) was pure black with a dragon's head of gold rising up from the black.

"Come along sweetie," spoke her father in a stern but slightly hateful tone,"you should learn not to mess with ruffians. It is how one goes about upon becoming a...mongrel's slave."

Her father meant 'whore' to which Elwood fully understood what that was as he tried to run forward once more as the man of high power and wealthy knocked him back some with his cane as he strode away with his family. At the same moment, Jake bolted forward and kicked the guy hard in the back of the shin causing him to go forward. Turning fast, he ran forward like a streak of lightening across a blackened sky and grabbed his brother as he ran for it with him.

Curtis, who had seen Elwood getting the cane action was immediately pissed and ran forward. He allowed Jake to escape with Elwood considering he had a few words and actions to give to the rich father. In a way he thought of it as a Christmas present that the jerk deserved considering he thought of the situation between the children as nothing wrong. So what if there was class? It was all bullshit anyway as he approached him.

Down the escalator, Jake and Elwood could hear Curtis going at him and the man returning with words that seemed inaudible. Elwood struggled like a lunatic to get back to the girl who gave him his first kiss as he had a slight fondness for her even though they had just met. Knowing Jake he would think of it as crap unless Elwood had some explanation for the feelings then maybe he'd believe it. For now, he ran down the escalator while people stared but he honestly didn't give a crap as Curtis and the man grew fainter and fainter in volume.

"Clarisse! Cla-"

"She's not worth it, Elwood. She's not worth it."


	5. Elwood's Blues

**HAUNTED NEW YEAR! ^^ (Haunted is a good thing if you've seen Nightmare Before Christmas) - but anyway! Another chapter, huzza! ^^ **

**As usual no flames or bashage please and thanks ^^**

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/ Universal  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God bless and have mercy on his soul)/Universal  
Curtis belong to Cab Calloway (may God bless and have mercy on his soul)/Universal  
The Penguin belongs to Universal  
Clarisse is MINE and is NOT A MARY SUE**

**-**

**Chapter 4: Elwood's Blues**

**-**

Elwood sat in the car, with his head bowed as if he were a dog who had disobeyed his master's orders. The Penguin had enough heart to not make everyone return to the orphanage but in exchange she gave Elwood the beating of a lifetime for running off from the group. By now, the tiny Blues Brother's hands were a deep shade of red as he internally cringed every time he looked at them. He attempted to keep his eyes focused on the window outside as many questioned where Elwood was but Jake managed to answer them with a solid glare of defense which caused them to back off with slight fear and confusion.

Jake felt bad for him. No sooner he had his first it was all ripped away from him due to the belief of prejudice and the ranking difference between the wealthy and the destitute. Jake also acknowledged that Elwood didn't feel like talking to anyone but merely keep to himself as the trip resumed.

Thoughts of the girl swam madly throughout Elwood's head as they drove. Curtis had returned to the car no sooner the Penguin finished beating the snot out of Elwood with the ruler to which the African American bit his lip hard on that. He knew not to get into fights with nuns considering he knew he'd never win but he also acknowledged that what Elwood did was wrong but at the same time right; he had met a young girl and fell in love for the first time. Curtis also felt that by now Elwood probably felt like a piece of crap and probably blamed himself for not being a rich boy so he could be with that rich girl.

Curtis confirmed this theory as Elwood sighed heavily to himself and just for him he turned up the radio to which an Elmoore James tune began to play. This caused Elwood to listen to the complete song before pulling out the blues harp and play his own blues of missing Clarisse and everything else that he was feeling. No one seemed to mind this as Jake found himself listening in on Elwood's blues.

There were no words to what Elwood was feeling considering if one did attempt to sing them it would probably be a jumbled up mess of incoherent crap. Knowing that the blues was the music of the soul, Elwood didn't care as he silently spoke the words in his mind and often rearranged them as thoughts of the wealthy family changed throughout his harmonica performance.

Curtis even found himself listening in on Elwood's song as he remained aware of the road. The kid had a good rhythm (Curtis would know he was the one teaching him the blues) even though the words weren't finished. Then again, sometimes even music was enough to tell how one was feeling and in this case it showed greatly. At points the notes were fierce and high to show the hidden anger lying within Elwood's heart and sometimes the notes were low and almost subtle to display the sorrow he was feeling.

There were notes caught in the middle of high and low to which it was a mix of the love he had for Clarisse but at the same time it was a deep hatred for her father. Sure, Elwood wasn't Richie Rich and he wasn't that smart but then again what kid was a millionaire unless their parents were? Elwood paused to take breaths from time to time as he played the high notes in a gentle tone to describe the kiss of Clarisse let alone Clarisse herself before they became sharp again and filled with anger for the ways her father treated him.

For Elwood, his music was an expression of himself. It was an emotional release compared to crying which in a way his soul was crying for his young love; his sweet Clarisse. Where she was now was probably under the ruling cane of her father and the scolding lips of her mother, both parental figures that she wanted to escape. Oh how Elwood wanted to help her escape but to find her now would be complicated in itself, by now she could be dragged off to the nearest exclusive club that only rich people could afford. This caused Elwood's passion in his song to grow as he blew harder with ferocity into the harp.

Jake grew concerned about his brother as he listened in. Never had Elwood had this much emotion before even when he was told numerous stories of great blues artists who had passed away over the years. The blues (as well as past artists) were great influences upon the young Blues Brothers and in a way caused them to mold their lives around the blues despite their ages. To hear the stories of them as well as their demises often caused Elwood to bow his head in respect and Jake to do the same only after tensing up a bit at the shock of it.

By now it was obvious that Elwood was pouring his soul into the song as the Penguin began to wonder if it harmed him to grip his harmonica so tightly even after she struck his knuckles. Even so, it didn't seem to bother him as he played on keeping the music alive with the fires within his soul as well as his heart. The music was in him, he could feel it as the others could sense it encircling him like an aura of emotion.

Even when they arrived at their destination, Elwood didn't want to stop playing as Jake couldn't blame him. His brother just had his heart ripped out and for it, music was in dire need. Curtis understood this and told the Penguin to go on ahead with the other children; after all there was no need for them to miss out on what Christmas delight awaited them. After all, who wanted to hear some good music anyway?

Sitting in the parked car, Curtis listened to Elwood as Jake did the same until a certain note struck the older man hard in the heart. It was a note that sounded as if it were the howling of a wolf in agony. It was a long, keening cry of needful childish love and wanting to see his Clarisse again. Feeling the strong emotion in that note, Curtis started the car and turned it around. Just because Elwood wasn't classified as a part of the wealthy class there was no other reason for him and Clarisse to be together let alone be friends.

"Curtis, what are you-," Jake's voice broke through the sudden air of speed and confusion as the African American focused on the road. He knew his intentions as he heard Elwood's harp stop playing in bewilderment as to what Curtis was doing. With a sly grin slowly forming on his face, he floored the car causing the boys to hit the backseat some with no intent upon hurting them. Curtis felt an explosion of elation erupt within his heart as it ventured within his veins. He was doing something for the better as the young brothers were suspended in wonder.

"Elwood, don't stop playing. We're going to get your girl."

With this, Elwood beamed for a moment before he made it disappear like a vanishing act behind his harp as he blew into his harp loud with jubilation. Maybe there was hope within the Christmas season and maybe the flames of love burned brightly within Clarisse's heart in hopes that she would see her Elwood again.


	6. Rubber Biscuit

**I return from being Elwood for a contest to which I lost! Ah well, it was all good fun ^^ Nonetheless, enjoy ^^**

**No flames or bashies ^^**

**Rubber Biscuit belongs to The Chips (the original band who wrote/sang it)  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God bless and have mercy on his soul)/ Universal  
Curtis belongs to Cab Calloway (may God bless and have mercy on his soul) / Universal  
Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal  
Clarisse belongs to ME and is not a Mary Sue**

**-**

**Chapter 6: Rubber Biscuit**

**-**

Curtis drove like a lunatic as from time to time the tires of the cadillac could be heard howling like a band of wolves against the street. The engine joined in as it roared like a lion from the farthest of jungles which caused Elwood to grin. He loved cars and the caddy was no exception. How it rode the streets of Chicago as though attempting to gain some title of royalty or acknowledgement that it existed was enough to drive the young blues brother insane. However, his mind kept drifting to his sweet Clarisse who stole his heart just as she did his'.

Clarisse was a girl that couldn't be compared to the ones at the orphanage. Sure, they were cute and had their quirks but there was something about Clarisse that sparked Elwood's mind into thinking of soul love ballads Curtis had played for them a few times. Love and music, music and love; how they went together like peanut butter and jelly or rather yet, Jake and Elwood. The tiny blues brother grinned as Jake did the same, they'd get the girl and get the Hell out before anyone noticed.

---

They arrived at the place where Clarisse was expected to be; a ritzy fancy country club of exclusiveness and wealth. The place reeked of foreign or rich objects and scents as its' white exterior was decorated in golden lights for the holidays. Now Curtis wasn't a complete lunatic but rather more a fatherly figure who loved nothing more than the boys and the blues but he had only a few ideas of getting into the place: 1 - Calmly go in there and ask for Clarisse and 2 - Use the cadillac. Curtis would of went with the first plan but a broke colored man in a rich white people's club? That was like asking for danger as he turned to the boys in the backseat who awaited the great ideas and words of their fatherly like guardian.

"Boys, there's no way they're gonna let us in there," he spoke up as he turned down the blues radio station some. The miniature Elwood heaved a tiny sigh to prove that he was defeated which caused the African American to smirk. The boys had no idea what was up his sleeve but it was something to get Jake excited and Elwood to be possibly mortified or delighted to get his girl back. With this, Curtis backed up and started to drive around before returning to the club and performing an act that someday the two boys in the car would remember when the years passed on.

---

Inside the club there was a debonair air as snooty people of the wealthy class talked about the "commoners of Chicago" who weren't as rich as they were. Clarisse's mother had her child secured tightly next to her as she ranted and raved about how an orphan boy kissed her daughter on the lips which concerned the other women greatly. It was literal sin for a commoner to love someone who was almost princess-like as Clarisse. The feminine parent drank a good deal of her martini before resuming her conversation about how a person of the opposite color took defense of the commoner and beat her husband.

"How barbaric!"

"Has Chicago gone mad!?"

"I do not know what it is with these people," the mother spoke in her finely tuned tone that was almost dramatized with emotion as she swirled her mixed drink."But surely something has to be done with them."

Clarisse sighed heavily, her mother was wrong about 'these people' as she put it. Elwood was a sweet, caring boy who (despite that she had known for a good five seconds or so) was like no one else she had ever encountered. Sure he wasn't the richest boy on the block but all that mattered to her was how kind a stranger like him could be to her. In her mind she envisioned the tiny blues brother riding up on a white stallion draped in crimson as he'd offer her his hand to help her escape the wealthy life and enter a life of blues and simplicity. It seemed almost like that of a fairy tale as she looked around. Van Gough paintings seemed to be the new wallpaper along with some Monae or however that was spelled. The furniture was either leather or fur as classical Mozart was playing to enrich the mind. Nothing could enrich her mind unless it was love from her sweet Elwood. Smiling to herself with the thought of Elwood plastered in her brain, she didn't hear the revving engine getting closer and closer until-

**CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The cadillac charged through the country club.

Chicago had gone mad.

Well, Curtis did anyway or so it appeared as he grinned like a wolf who caught his prey.

Jake and Elwood clung to the backseat in a mix of horror and confusion. This was not normal. Wait was this even allowed? Of course not, they were driving through a country club! Screams of the members were heard as the car drove through priceless pieces of art whether it was glass or ceramic as all ran like a pack of deer who were caught off guard by a hunter. Making a sharp turn into the dining hall, numerous gentlemen attempted to lunge at the driver but found the leap almost impossible or slipped no sooner they grabbed a hold of the cadillac.

No one was hurt.

However, at the same time of driving through the hall Elwood managed to lower his window and grab a dinner roll. The kid couldn't live without his bread and Jake couldn't blame him. Both Curtis and the older blues brother knew Elwood's habits and one of them was eating bread (prefferably toast) but for now the dinner roll would have to do as Elwood grabbed one for Jake too who munched on it before offering it to Curtis who turned it down because he had to focus on "trying not to ruin the suits and get the girl."

Clarisse had noticed Elwood in the car for the split second before her mother dragged her away with a firm grip of the wrist which caused her to yelp as the long, painted nails dug into her sensitive flesh. As her mother dragged her along, Curtis noticed this and started to follow her while men resumed to lunge at the car. This time it was at the trunk and even so they slid off or didn't want to damage their Armani suits. God forbid that if a mere silk string was caught in a snag or a stain was formed by something on the outfits. It would almost be a crime for any of the one to happen.

Rubber Biscuit was playing as Elwood seemed to listen to it in an attempt to calm himself. Jake tried the same but it wasn't long before Curtis made a few more sharp turns as they wound up on the golf course of the club where the air seemed to smell of expensive potpourri mixed with cologne. The boys didn't seem to notice or even give a damn as Curtis pointed out to Elwood that his girl was just ahead.

This caused Elwood to sit up and look out over the passenger seat as he watched his girl. He trusted Curtis wouldn't hit her (the man had been driving since he was 16 or so) as the African American floored it causing Clarisse's mom to have a near heart attack or stroke. Clarisse grinned at this as she tried to pull away but was jerked back by the parental figure as she yelped. Elwood saw this as he grew angry inside to which Jake saw this as well and felt the same as he gripped the seat.

"Elwood, get in the front seat and on my mark throw open the door, got it," Curtis spoke in a hurried tone as if keeping in tune with the car and Rubber Biscuit itself. This was a good song, one that Curtis played numerous times as Elwood knew it by heart. Smirking some, the young blues brother leaned against the car door without the seatbelt on him considering he knew it would choke the literal death out of him. Curtis moved to the left some as the song kept playing up to a key point to which everyone knew that they would remember for a long time.

_The other day, I had a cool water sandwich-_

Elwood did as told on Curtis' command and threw open the passenger door no sooner Clarisse was in distance of the sudden opening of the door but in Elwood's reach. Quickly, the mother saw the boys and gave them a sneer of defense and judgement as she attempted to make a fast getaway despite the fact that she was in heels. Grabbing Clarisse's other wrist, Elwood yanked on her (without meaning to hurt her as she yelped some as her mother's claw like nails left her flesh), and reeled her in like a fish before slamming the door. Clarisse's mother howled in anger and grief as she fell to her knees, thus ruining her dress with dirt and grass blades from the Earth beneath her.

_-and a Sunday-go-to-meeting bun! Bow bow bow_

Despite the fact that Elwood was still a kid, it was somewhat shocking that he had more power over Clarisse than the mother did to holding onto her own child. Nonetheless, Clarisse clung to him in almost a scared way as he held her close with having no idea how to handle a girl. He leaned back into the seat, allowing the blues to make his head swim. It was at then he felt his seat jerk forward. Jake had kicked it as if to say 'do something with her! Hug her or something.' Jake was no expert on girls let alone women but he had a few little girlfriends the previous months and knew some stuff about them.

With this, Elwood rubbed her back gently like Jake did whenever Elwood had a nightmare or when rain fell with lightening following suit. She didn't cry but soon became relaxed in his arms before looking up at him with a cute smile that only a princess could wear which caused Elwood to turn a beet red. In return, this caused his little Clarisse to laugh cutely and the song to end. She was the Sunday-go-to-meeting bun to his water sandwich and with this, he could live with. Elwood liked this little girl greatly, no matter how rich she was or how bitchy her parents were. That was until the cops found out and the Penguin wondered why there was a new addition to St. Helen of the Blessed Shroud. Then there would be some serious explanation but until then, Elwood leaned his head against his girl's gently as she kissed his cheek.

Jake smirked as he and Curtis relaxed into the seat, the boys got what they wanted for Christmas: some lovin' and Chicago's holiday beauty.


End file.
